Soirée casons nous
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. " Imaginez : tous les septièmes années mélangés dans une soirée et au milieu de tout ça, noyés dans la masse, notre Harry et le séduisant Serpentard qui a ravi son cœur ! " . Où quand Ron et Hermione décident d'intervenir dans la vie sentimentale plutôt pitoyable de leur meilleur ami. /!\ ATTENTION SLASH. HPDM. T to be safe. Enjoy ! :)


**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient.

**Paring** : Drarry (entre autres...)

**Note **: Et me voilà de retour ! Avec quelque chose de bien plus court ^^ Eh oui, mes habitudes ont la vie dure... x) Je tiens à vous dire (quand même) que c'est à la base un défi lancé par Ardha, que vous connaissez peut-être... :) (Non, rien à voir avec son... univers xD) (Ardha, si tu passes par là... Je te salue ! ^^) Si ça vous intéresse (on sait jamais), les termes du défi seront précisés en bas de page !

**Note spéciale** : Linaa... Toi que je fais languir depuis siii longtemps ! x) J'espère que cette histoire te plaira, et que tu sauras me pardonner l'attente ^_^

Enjoy, les gens ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Soirée casons-nous .**

Après la guerre, rares étaient les élèves de septième année qui n'avaient pas voulu revenir pour suivre une année correcte et enfin passer leurs ASPIC. Le combat avait laissé sa trace dans les mémoires, mais malgré tout la vie semblait revenir, peu à peu, entre les murs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. L'ennemi commun avait – non pas soudé – mais rapproché les différentes maisons entre elles et il régnait dans l'établissement un sentiment général de paix et d'harmonie. Bien sûr quelques frictions persistaient, mais on ne pouvait refaire l'espèce humaine. Dans cette nouvelle ambiance, les étudiants travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour assurer leurs avenirs.

-Il a quand même un beau cul.

Entre autre occupations. Parce que, heureusement ou non, on ne pouvait non plus refaire l'espèce adolescente. Seamus Finnigan, par exemple, en septième année à Gryffondor, avait bien vite retrouvé ses priorités.

-Seamus…

Harry Potter, lui, le grand, le merveilleux, s'était replongé plus profondément encore dans ses études. Enfin… « plus profondément », on se comprend, ce n'était non plus comme s'il avait toujours été passionné par ses cours. Mais cette année était particulière. Premièrement, il avait survécu à un combat à mort. Il avait donc un avenir, ce qui changeait considérablement la donne. Mais surtout, il y avait Draco Malfoy. Le seul, l'unique, l'espion. Voilà une autre histoire qui avait suscité bien des retournements. Harry l'avait enfin compris lorsqu'il l'avait entendu secourir son parrain dès que le professeur lui avait ordonné de s'enfuir avec ses souvenirs. Après ça, après la guerre, Harry s'était mis à mieux le regarder. Peut-être un peu trop mieux. Il s'en était rapidement retrouvé troublé, et ses livres étaient devenus les meilleures échappatoires. Et parce qu'il avait le béguin pour Draco Malfoy, il avait obtenu Effort Exceptionnel au dernier devoir surveillé de Potion. Draco Malfoy, donc, qui avait un très joli postérieur.

-Quoi, c'est chasse-gardée, c'est ça ? Se moqua ledit Seamus en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ferais mieux d'aller tenter ta chance au lieu de te morfondre à longueur de journée.

La réflexion fit rougir le héro national. Se morfondre était bien plus simple que de se déclarer. Et surtout, se déclarer à Draco Malfoy. Ils s'étaient quand même haïs six longues années. Oui, six, la dernière ne comptait pas. Après tout, Draco n'avait pas été beaucoup à Poudlard. Harry non plus, fut dit en passant. Et puis, sans compter leur haine mutuelle, Harry était un garçon. Enfin… il était _aussi_ un garçon. Et un garçon qui se déclarait à un autre garçon… Disons simplement que c'aurait été plus simple si Harry avait su si Draco était de ce bord là. Et personne ne savait rien sur les relations émotionnelles – ou même purement sexuelles – du préfet Serpentard.

-Il a raison, Harry, lui souffla-t-on doucement.

A bien y réfléchir, Harry ne savait pas non plus grand-chose des sentiments et attirances de son meilleur ami et presque frère Ronald Weasley. Il avait d'abord cru qu'avec Hermione, ça marcherait. Mais le couple n'avait pas tenu deux semaines. Etonnement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait paru plus que ça peiné par la rupture.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui, bien sûr…

Mais être au courant du blocage de la situation n'aidait pas le moins du monde à la faire se décoincer. C'était même tout le contraire : la difficulté faisait fuir. Du moins… lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça, la difficulté le faisait fuir. Et Merlin que ses rapports avec Malfoy s'étaient complexifiés. Une Hermione fraichement arrivée détourna l'attention en soufflant bruyamment alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le banc face aux plats déjà bien entamés.

-Désolée, fit-elle, j'étais à la bibliothèque, il y a un document en Runes qui résiste à mes traductions.

Seuls des regards absents et un long silence accueillirent ses excuses.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Harry est coincé du cul.

-Seamus…

Le silence revint alors que Ron finissait de soupirer, qu'Harry se fondait du mieux possible dans le décor et qu'Hermione haussait légèrement les sourcils de perplexité.

-Enfin… Reprit le rouquin. Si, c'est un peu ça quand même.

-Ron ! S'indigna son ami.

-Oh, comprit alors la jeune fille. Malfoy.

D'ailleurs, leur rupture – pour en revenir aux deux meilleurs amis du Sauveur – n'avait en rien affecté l'amitié qu'ils se portaient. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas couché. Du moins, Ron n'avait rien dit à Harry sur ce point. Et, il en était sûr, il le lui aurait dit. Puisqu'il lui avait dit, pour Lavande, puis pour Oliver. Ah oui, parce ce qu'il ne savait rien de ses sentiments, mais il était tout de même au courant de toutes ses expériences.

-Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à tenter le coup ? S'enquit Hermione.

Lui-même lui faisait part de toutes les siennes. Bien qu'elles fussent plutôt peu nombreuses. Elles se résumaient en fait à une seule et unique fois, entre les bras de Cédric Diggory. Avant qu'il ne le largue pour les biens trop grands yeux de Cho Chang. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la nausée. A Cho, hein, pas à l'étreinte de Cédric. Il avait été un excellent amant.

-Tu m'as entendue ?

-Hein ? Ah, ouais…

-Et donc ?

Harry releva les yeux sur elle. A force de répondre qu'il écoutait, il n'écoutait plus tant que ça. A moins que ce fut une technique d'esquive plus ou moins foireuse. Mais non, si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait su.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il de façon tout à fait disgracieuse.

-Tu vas lui parler ou pas ?

Harry n'osa pas dire non, il savait qu'il aurait encore le droit aux commentaires désabusés de ses amis et plus particulièrement aux sarcasmes de Seamus qui, lui, ne se retenait pas d'aller voir à droite, à gauche. Il n'osa pas dire oui non plus. Il n'était pas fou, s'il répondait par l'affirmative ça se graverait au fer rouge dans les mémoires de tous autour de cette table et il ne pourrait plus avoir une minute tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait effectivement fait. Et c'était bien sûr hors de questions.

Evidemment, son silence fut éloquent. Seamus leva les yeux au ciel, Ron souffla doucement et Hermione…

-Mange alors, ça va refroidir.

Il voulut lui dire que c'était impossible, que les plats ne refroidissaient pas, mais il savait qu'elle le savait. Alors il mangea. Tout en mangeant, il leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. La table des Serpentard où Draco Malfoy leur tournait le dos. C'était vrai, qu'il avait de belles fesses…

**. . .**

-Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait ?

Ce qu'Harry savait surtout, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas quand Hermione prenait cette voix-là. La voix de celle qui avait une idée bien ancrée entre les deux hémisphères. Il se tourna doucement vers elle.

-Une fête.

Il haussa prudemment un sourcil devant le sourire satisfait. Depuis son lit, Ron intervint à sa place.

-Une fête ?

-Bien sûr ! Imaginez : tous les septièmes années mélangés dans une soirée – Dumbledore ne s'y opposera jamais – et au milieu de tout ça, noyés dans la masse, notre Harry et le séduisant Serpentard qui a ravi son cœur !

Un court silence suivit l'exclamation de joie. Et puis Ron y rajouta au malheur de son ami.

-Oh ouais !

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ces deux là étaient en train d'organiser sa mise à mort. Il s'imagina un instant devant le garçon dont il était question, à bafouiller et à rougir sous son regard hautain et méprisant. Il frissonna. Il n'était pas particulièrement sensible à la honte, mais là… Il mourrait sans doute d'humiliation. Pendant qu'il se morfondait un peu plus encore sur son sort, ses amis continuaient leur ignoble complot.

-Il nous faudrait de l'alcool, disait Ron. Histoire de créer une ambiance, et puis pour donner du courage à Harry.

Il parlait même comme si le principal intéressé n'était plus là. Harry n'eut même pas la force de s'en indigner, tant il était mortifié.

-Et à manger, continua Hermione. Pour garder le maximum de personnes le maximum de temps. Et puis pour éviter la cuite.

Il s'imagina ivre devant Draco Malfoy et ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir d'horreur. Il allait se ridiculiser. Il fallait à tout prix éviter cette « fête ». Pendant que les ex-amoureux organisaient toujours mieux les circonstances de son agonie, Harry chercha une bonne raison d'empêcher le massacre. Peut-être que s'il se rendait malade… mais une visite, même éclaire, à la boutique des jumeaux serait vaine : Ron les aurait rapidement avertis. Il était hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à Snape et – même après son dernier Effort Exceptionnel en cette matière – Harry ne se risquerait ô grand jamais à tester l'une de ses potions sur sa propre personne. Il était désespéré, mais pas au point d'en mourir. La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit et l'idée le traversa d'aller jeter son dévolu sur Seamus. Après tout il était joli garçon, ouvertement gay et lui avait déjà fait par le passé des avances plus ou moins dissimulées. Il se demanda s'il était un bon amant.

-Seamus, préviens le plus de monde que tu peux : samedi Harry Potter organise une putain de soirée !

Mais Ron fut bien plus rapide que lui et il faillit s'étouffer dans sa propre salive quand il se rendit compte que son ami venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

-Sérieux ? Demanda Seamus avec un sourire clairement intéressé.

-Parfaitement, reprit Hermione alors qu'Harry s'étouffait toujours en fond sonore. Dans la salle sur demande à partir de vingt heures.

C'était décidément foutu. Harry reprit son souffle alors que Seamus, sans même se rappeler de la raison de sa venue, repartait en courant vers leur salle commune.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à faire circuler l'information ! S'enjoua la préfète.

-Vous êtes sérieux, là ?

-Evidemment, mon pote ! Dès ce soir j'envoie un hibou à mes frères, on devrait avoir tout ce qui faut d'ici un à deux jours.

-Quant à moi je vais faire passer le message chez Poufsouffle et chez les préfets, je vais aussi aller prévenir les professeurs.

-Tu veux dire… Hésita Harry. _Demander la permission_, aux professeurs…

-Oh, pitié, Harry ! Geignit la jeune fille. Tu penses _sincèrement_ qu'ils vont me refuser ça ?

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse, Ron enchaina.

-J'irai voir Serdaigle en allant à la volière. Harry, t'auras qu'à aller voir Serpentard, comme ça tu feras passer l'info par Malfoy !

-Q… quoi ? Bafouilla ledit Harry.

-Quoi, « quoi » ? Vous vous parlez quand même un peu maintenant, non ? Et je ne vois pas à qui d'autre là-bas tu pourrais t'adresser.

Harry rougit en ouvrant pathétiquement la bouche pour balbutier une fois de plus.

-Moi ? Mais t'es dingue, j'oserais jamais !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé, presque moqueur, d'Hermione.

-D'accord… Soupira-t-il. Je vais y aller, moi. Tu n'auras qu'à passer à Serdaigle.

Harry faillit acquiescer, et puis il se souvint qu'il était tout à fait contre ce plan foireux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire part à voix haute de sa non-adhésion à cette idée, ses deux amis avaient déserté l'endroit. Il se retrouva donc seul. Seul avec la certitude d'avoir des traitres d'amis et d'être plus que clairement mal barré.

Alors que son ami avait ses petites révélations dans son coin, Ron griffonnait quelques mots sur un parchemin vierge dans la salle commune. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la forme et savait que ses frangins n'auraient aucun problème à accéder à ses demandes. Il plia donc grossièrement la lettre improvisée avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe trouvée au fond de son sac. Il fourra le tout dans la poche de son pantalon et entreprit sa route depuis le septième étage de cette tour Gryffondor jusqu'aux cachots Serpentard. Il se sentait presqu'anormalement excité par l'idée de cette soirée. Rien que d'imaginer son ami heureux, même dans les bras d'un type comme Malfoy… Et puis, merde quoi ! Ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusé un peu ! Ce fut donc plus enjoué qu'il n'aurait dû qu'il alla renseigner les Serpentard en la personne de Draco Malfoy.

-Dis à Malfoy que Weasley veut le voir, dit-il du ton le plus autoritaire qu'il put au Serpent de leur tableau d'entrée.

-Sans mot de passe, je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à ta demande, jeune homme… Répondit sournoisement la peinture.

-Fais seulement passer le message, ordonna le Gryffondor.

Il crut voir un instant l'animal grimacer – tant fut donné que cela fut possible – et puis il siffla de désabusement avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de la salle. Ron profita de l'instant pour lever les yeux au ciel. Ce tableau se la jouait vraiment trop, si c'était pour consentir à la deuxième approche.

**. . .**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Weasley ?

Quelle belle entrée en matière, et un point pour Serpentard !

-Comme tu vois Zabini, j'me tape la discute avec une peinture.

Joli aussi, un point partout. Zabini leva un sourcil perplexe vers le Serpent de sa salle commune, et puis laissa tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'avais un message pour les Serpentard. On organise une fête samedi dans la salle sur demande, vingt heures. Tous les septième année sont invités. Tu feras passer l'info.

Ron allait retourner sur ses pas, mais Blaise l'interpella. Pas moqueur, mais quelque peu septique.

-C'est quoi comme mauvais plan ? Une espèce d'hommage aux héros de guerre ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna, le regard presque froid, mais surtout las.

-Si ça t'emmerde tu viens pas Zabini, on t'a rien demandé. Contente-toi de faire passer le message.

Blaise le regarda partir un instant. Et puis il soupira. Il l'avait encore fait, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être agressif. Il se serait donné des claques. Au lieu de ça il ferma fort les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Franchement, de toutes les façons de se faire bien voir, celle-ci était de loin la pire. Il lança sans y penser le mot de passe au tableau et traversa la salle commune directement jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de son ami. Il ouvrit la porte ouverte, jeta son sac à même le sol et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit unique en soupirant.

-Tu t'es fait jeter ?

Depuis son bureau, Draco avait assisté – passée la surprise – à l'entrée quelque peu déprimante de son ami.

-Gna, gna, gna… Singea-t-il depuis le lit. Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien dit.

-Ah ! Triompha presque son ami alors. Donc tu l'as vu.

Toujours allongé sur le matelas Blaise roula des yeux, abattu par sa propre bourde.

-Il t'a parlé ? Continua le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Soupirant une fois encore, son ami ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter…

-Allez, Blaise, soit sympa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

En tout cas ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir, ça s'était tout de suite senti.

-Je sais que tu ne serais pas allé vers lui par toi-même, insista Draco.

-Attends une minute… Tiqua Blaise alors. Comment tu savais que je l'aurais vu ?

Draco haussa les épaules en prenant un air totalement désintéressé.

-Harper est venu me voir pour me dire que le tableau avait fait passer le message que Wealsey voulait me parler.

Silence. Blaise se redressa et haussa clairement les sourcils, comprenant qu'il désirait un quelconque développement, son ami poursuivit.

-J'ai fait dire que j'étais pas là.

Blaise cette fois fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? S'étonna presque Draco.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

-Et donc, il voulait quoi ?

-Oh… une fête samedi pour les septième année, fit-il avec un geste flou de la main.

Le silence se prolongea. On pouvait presque voir fonctionner les méninges de Draco au dessus de sa tête.

-Et… Tenta-t-il. Tu vas y aller ?

-Où ça ? Demanda le Black en se redressant.

-Eh ben à la fête.

-Ah. Ouais, peut-être bien.

Ron y serait, c'était évident. Peut-être l'occasion pour lui de rectifier ces quelques années d'insultes à lui et sa famille. Il eut une moue peu convaincue. Une soirée ne suffirait pas à ça.

-Tu vas le serrer ?

-Draco ! S'indigna Blaise. Dis pas ça, c'est vraiment pas classe.

-Quoi ? Se moqua son ami. Tu veux pas le serrer ?

Blaise fit la moue et se retourna, dos à son ami, en position fœtale sur le matelas. Pire qu'un gosse.

-Bien sûr que si… Marmonna-t-il.

-Et bien voilà, c'est réglé ! On ira samedi.

A peine eut-il énoncé sa conclusion que Théodore Nott entra à son tour comme chez lui dans la chambre. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait peut-être un jour penser à verrouiller la porte.

-Eh, vous êtes au courant ? Les Gryffondor donnent une fête samedi !

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? S'étonna Blaise en se relevant une énième fois.

-Finnigan l'a dit à Thomas qui l'a dit à Weaslette qui l'a dit à Pavati qui l'a…

-Abrège, fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit ! S'enjoua Théo en s'affalant à son tour sur le lit de préfet. Alors, vous y allez ?

-Et toi ? S'enquit Blaise.

-Bien sûr ! Hermione y sera.

Draco roula des yeux. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Heureusement qu'il était là, lui. Et il fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui conseillait de ne pas trop s'avancer là-dessus.

**. . .**

Harry, son verre entre ses mains, ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Pas qu'il ne fut pas un joyeux fêtard, il aimait en général ce genre soirées… mais ce soir il avait l'esprit lourd de questions et de contradictions. Ses amis – qui lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas d'une semelle jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où il irait faire le premier pas – l'avaient très vite abandonné pour vivre leur propre version de cette fête rapidement organisée. Il avisa son verre un instant – qui devait d'ailleurs être son cinquième – et le vida d'une traite. Il alla ensuite sans hésitation aucune vers le bar improvisé où il se resservit abondamment. Il en était certain, il allait ressortir de là avec une gueule de bois spectaculaire.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini observaient attentivement les tentatives de drague de leur ami sur la personne d'Hermione Granger. Tout du moins, Draco observait. Blaise, lui, semblait préoccupé par une toute autre scène de flirt. Son ami s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il ne répondit pas à l'un de ses sarcasmes les plus poussés.

-Blaise ?

Nulle réponse. Le Black semblait profondément concentré. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Non mais regarde-moi ça… Fit-il, du dégout dans la voix.

Devant eux, à quelques mètres, Ronald Weasley. Mais… Weasley n'était pas seul, il y avait Finnigan, aussi. Ce devait être ça qui avait arraché à Blaise cette grimace de déplaisir. Ron était appuyé au mur d'en face alors que son ami, la main posée avec désinvolture sur la hanche du rouquin, lui parlait d'un air enjôleur. Ce mec était une plaie, dixit tous les jaloux de Poudlard. Même Draco avait du mal avec lui. Peut-être était-ce sa vision un peu floue de la limite entre flirt et amitié, mais le Serpentard le trouvait… louche. C'était ça, Finnigan était louche.

-Et alors quoi, sous prétexte que l'ambiance est aux rapprochements, monsieur s'octroie le droit de flirter à tout va ? Fit le Black sur un ton bien trop aristocrate pour être naturel.

-T'as trop bu, Blaise.

-Non mais regarde ce type ! Quelle sangsue !

-Blaise…

-Je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi, à cet enfoiré !

Avant que Draco n'ait pu lui rappeler qu'il s'en voudrait surement le lendemain de s'être ainsi donné en public sans la classe de rigueur, Blaise partit – verre en main – d'un pas aussi assuré que possible vers les deux Rouge et Or. Le préfet voulut s'intéresser de plus près à l'esclandre qu'il pressentait venir, mais son regard fut attiré par un garçon en solitaire. Hésitant soudain grandement, ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur Blaise, puis sur Potter, puis sur Blaise encore. Mais Potter l'intriguait décidemment plus, alors il se dirigea vers lui. Il l'aborda de la façon la plus simple qu'il trouva.

-T'as pas l'air de t'éclater, Potter.

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers lui, il avait l'air blasé.

-Barfh… Fit-il, et Draco comprit qu'il n'était pas à son premier verre. Ron et Hermione ont organ- organa- ils ont fait ça pour que je puisse venir te dire que j'ai un faible pour toi, mais je sais pas comment faire.

Silence. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, étant donné la musique, les cris, les conversations, les rires… la voix forte de Blaise qui s'emportait un peu plus loin… Draco sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement.

-…T'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Draco le regarda faire et fut tout de même pris d'un sérieux doute. Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, regarda son propre verre, et puis demanda finalement :

-T'as bu beaucoup ?

La question fut accueillie par un rire fort et franc, qui ne se tarit même pas pour répondre.

-Bien sûr !

D'abord déstabilisé, Draco se détendit un peu. Apparemment l'alcool rendait Potter sincère, pas délirant. Il prit appui sur le bar derrière lui et but à son tour dans son verre.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il. Tu veux parler maintenant où t'attends le bon moment pour m'aborder ?

-Je vais attendre encore un peu… tu sais, pour le courage. Et puis ce serait con de te déranger maintenant.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du préfet Serpentard. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce n'était pas une soirée perdue pour tout le monde.

Un peu plus loin – et pendant que nous y sommes, quelques minutes auparavant – Blaise était toujours aussi déterminé à aller défoncé la gu*ule à ce puta*n d'enc*lé de Finnigan. Il s'approcha des deux garçons et poussa un peu brusquement le parasite en question.

-Dégage de là, Finnigan !

L'irlandais tangua un instant sur ses jambes avant de reprendre son équilibre et de se retourner vers Blaise, entre colère et incrédulité.

-Dégage ! Répéta le Serpentard. Tu vois pas qu'tu lui pompes l'air ?

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend, Zabini ? Cracha-t-il alors.

-T'es qu'une plaie, Finnigan ! N'importe quel cul qui passe est bon pour ta queue !

Les yeux de Seamus s'agrandirent de stupeur et – accessoirement – ceux de Ron aussi.

-Ron c'est pas qu'un cul, tu m'entends ? Il est beau, il est gentil, loyal et _surtout_ il couche pas avec n'importe qui !

-Surveille un peu ton langage, enfoiré ! S'énerva Seamus.

Mais Blaise fut plus rapide et décocha sa meilleure droite à l'irlandais. Il renversa du même coup son verre d'alcool sur la chemise jusque là immaculée de l'autre Gryffondor. Sur sa chemise comme sur son visage et ses mèches rousses. Ron était trempé. Perdant soudain toute animosité, Blaise se retourna vers lui dès qu'il comprit son geste.

-Oh merde… Fit-il doucement. Je… je suis désolé, je… je voulais pas…

Il leva la main pour essuyer grossièrement le visage du garçon qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, trop choqué par tout ça. Voyant très vite que ses doigts n'avaient pas de propriétés absorbantes, Blaise posa son verre vide par terre et retira vivement sa chemise par le haut. Chemise dont il se servit pour éponger le liquide des cheveux et du visage du pauvre Ron dépassé par les évènements.

-Wow, réussit-il enfin à articuler.

Blaise baissa les yeux vers les siens, vraiment trop confus pour comprendre la raison de cette onomatopée.

-C'était… Continua le Rouge et Or comme s'il cherchait ses mots. …Super romantique.

**. . .**

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Potter, conseilla doucement Draco en lui retirant le verre des mains pour le poser sur le bar derrière eux.

Harry regarda d'un air absent son verre glisser de ses doigts pour rencontrer le bois dur et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent en cours de route sur le Serpentard à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il alors, légèrement attristé.

-Parce que si tu vomis, tu ne pourras plus m'embrasser.

-Oh… pas con.

Sur ce il s'adossa au bar et croisa les bras pour observer les allers et venues des élèves qui s'amusaient clairement. Draco, lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il finit par se dire que s'il le laissait décider du quand et du comment, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Il se pencha donc près de son oreille.

-Harry, appela-t-il doucement.

Et quand le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas qu'il se recule et ferma les yeux. Il sentit qu'Harry était pris au dépourvu, mais dès qu'il le sentit se détendre il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il avait gout d'alcool, mais ce n'était pas mauvais, au contraire même.

-Tu danses ? Souffla le Serpentard quand ils se séparèrent.

Pendant ce temps, les mots « super romantique » faisaient leur chemin sous le crâne de Blaise Zabini. Après plusieurs longues secondes, il finit par articuler quelque chose.

-Ah… ah bon ?

-Ouais. Même si…

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus qu'un garçon de Poufsouffle aidait à relever.

-…à la base, il ne me faisait rien de mal.

Blaise fit la moue.

-C'est qu'un connard, marmonna-t-il.

Ron émit un petit rire léger puis prit la main du Black pour l'entrainer vers le bar.

-Allez viens, je te sers un verre.

Blaise, qui se laissait docilement conduire, tourna une dernière fois la tête vers sa pauvre victime qui elle – loin d'être malheureux – emballait déjà au sens propre le garçon dont le Serpentard ne connaissait pas le nom.

-Si tu arrêtes maintenant de le regarder, lui dit la voix de Ron devant lui, je t'embrasse.

Sans réfléchir un quart de seconde supplémentaire, Blaise tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Le baiser fut long, langoureux et incroyablement sensuel. Et puis Ron lui sourit, apparemment satisfait, et ils firent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du bar

-Tu couches le premier soir ? Demanda soudain Blaise, les yeux plissés.

-Non.

Ron lui tendit un nouveau verre et prit une part de pizza, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard.

-Mais sois patient, c'est bientôt le matin.

**. . .**

On était dimanche matin. A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione vint s'asseoir face à ses deux meilleurs amis. Le silence était quasi-total. Elle se servit un thé, un verre d'eau. Elle mit du sucre dans son thé et une aspirine dans son eau. Elle commença par vider son verre en intégralité. Harry et Ron n'en menaient pas large non plus. Quoi qu'Harry lui parut pire encore.

-Ok, finit-elle par dire aussi clairement que sa voix lui permettait. Petit point. Harry ?

-J'ai un petit-ami. Et j'ai pris mon pied.

-Ron ?

-Pareil.

-D'accord.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé brûlant.

-Et toi ? Demanda le rouquin d'une voix pâteuse.

-Pareil.

-Cool.

Le silence s'éternisa, mais ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus, Dean et Neville débarquent à leur tour. Enfin… surtout à cause de Seamus.

-Putain ! On parle des Poufsouffle, mais celui-là c'était une bête au pieu !

Tous grimacèrent. Non pour les propos, mais parce que – décidément – Seamus parlait trop fort. Même les deux garçons qui étaient arrivés avec lui le pensaient. L'irlandais prit un air étonné, presque déconcerté.

-Quoi ? Fit-il. Vous avez tous trop bu ou quoi ?

Seuls un silence éloquent et des regards noirs lui répondirent. Mais un sourire commun s'étira sur leurs lèvres, parce que, mine de rien, cette soirée avait été une véritable réussite

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? :) J'espère !

Comme promis, pour ceux que ça intéressent, le défi : Après la guerre. Serpentard et Gryffondor se parlent. Hermione et Ron ne sont _pas_ ensemble. Harry a un faible pour Draco (Ron et Hermione au courant). Blaise a un faible pour Ron. Le trio organise une petite fête pour rapprocher Harry et Draco.

Et pour le fun, je m'étais rajouté des mots à caser (au pif dans le dictionnaire) (oui, je sais, je me suis _rajouté_ des contraintes...) : Chasse - Hommage - Octroyer - Spectaculaire - Immaculé.

Cette fois ci c'est bien tout ! ^_^ Evidemment, vos avis m'intéressent !

Ciao ! :)


End file.
